Many voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) service providers use peered border elements to allow a subscriber of a first VoIP service provider to initiate and/or establish a VoIP and/or Internet protocol (IP) Multimedia Subsystem (IMS) communication session with a subscriber of a second VoIP service provider. In general, peered border elements are responsible for processing, handling and/or routing signaling and/or media between two VoIP service provider networks. In many instances, two VoIP service providers will be peered via two or more pairs of border elements located at different geographic locations.